


a present a surprise

by multicorn



Category: Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... actor-based crossover, vague subtexty shippiness, and ridiculousity?  there is only barely a plot; but Cat has more feelings than she'd like about her assistant, and Supergirl thinks the best of everyone, and Marley and Unique are super happy to see each other again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	a present a surprise

**Author's Note:**

> for januarium for her birthday <3\. also [here](http://multsicorn.tumblr.com/post/135682084500/fic-a-present-a-surprise-cat-kara-marley) on tumblr. .... [and I've only seen through 1x08 of Supergirl.]

Kira wasn't at work - she hadn't called out - she didn't even answer her phone when her boss broke with tradition and called her - and Cat Grant wasn't annoyed.  Ms. Grant was furious.  The whole office heard her single scream of frustration through the glass walls, and simultaneously tried to vanish into their overloaded desks.  She reduced the head of production to a quivering mess, and then threatened to replace her entire department.

Supergirl wasn't on the news, either, and so Cat privately (as if she were even allowed such a mundane thing) was worried sick.  Not for her ratings, though that's what she told the assembled staff and separately again James Olson, when she said, find Supergirl, where is she, I want to know - no, I need to know - now.  But because she felt a certain responsibility.  All her power, and the privileged knowledge that Kara had trusted her with, and still there was nothing she could do to help.

Kara wouldn't disappear on her without a damn good reason, but none of the news vans or choppers could find a single lead.

~

Kara was worried, too, but for once at least not for herself.  She'd set up this secret rendezvous to talk with her aunt, not to fight.  Cause no matter how many times Astra threatened her, Kara had seen the DEO's analysis of their last fight by now.  She knew her aunt was bluffing, and might want to hurt everyone else, but not her.

And so she'd broken her out of the cells, and made them both wanted fugitives, so that Astra could show her what was going to happen to Earth.

The picture that hovered below both of them, on the other hand, was scary.

~

Unique hadn't seen her best friend from back in high school for way too long.  She and Marley had kept in touch when their Glee club was forcibly disbanded, but after they both went off to college, Marley had dropped off the map.  Unique was hurt for a little while, but she quickly made lots more friends, and she rarely thought about the first best friend she'd had who'd known her as Unique….

Until she turned on the TV one day, and saw Supergirl's shockingly familiar face.  And she thought, oh, maybe, that's the reason why she ditched me and everyone we knew.

Unique's own superpowers - mostly glamour, and, well, more glamor - didn't appear til she was twenty-one, and she'd never dropped her friends for them.  But she can't say she didn't think about it.

She wonders if both their potential powers drew her and Marley together, way back when; then she buys a plane ticket, and packs a bag.

~

Catco's reporters aren't reporting any news all day.  Supergirl not appearing isn't a story, and Cat's not going to make it into one.  Instead, reluctantly, she declares it's opinion column day, on every outlet.

Write what you want.  Make it good.  If enough people like it you just might get a promotion.  But don't expect anything like this to happen ever again.

~

The core of the Earth is unstable, says Astra, gesturing ominously.

Kara doesn't remember high school astronomy class that well, but she's pretty sure it can't develop fractures and break apart.  It's liquid, or at least, it's supposed to be.

~

Unique crashes Marley's showdown with the scary alien supervillian by accident.  They were having it outside the airport - for some reason - and really Unique just got lost.  But Marley yells at her (Unique will be mad later, it's the first words they've exchanged in years) "make her think the Earth is flat!"  Pointing at the other woman.  Okay, weird, but easy enough, she just has to remember that gravity still works.  Then "and that the floor is covered with lava!" as (formerly so peaceful) Marley punches out her confused- and terrified-looking opponent, and Unique also tries to remember that her feet aren't burning, they're fine.

~

"THANK YOU," Marley says at last, all caps definitely included, as they drag Aunt Astra off to the alien jail - Unique would rather stay far away from that kind of place - and then fly over to Catco, where Marley - Kara? - apparently wants to debrief.

~

Kara's glowing in a way that Cat's never seen before when she appears that night.  Not, like, physically glowing of course, that would actually be less surprising.  But she's holding hands with this girl who she says is her best friend from high school.  Unique.  (Superhero name or real name?)  She says they stopped today's menace together.

Cat Grant's not envious on any count, jealousy's not something she does.  That would be ridiculous, or so she tells herself, as she watches the two of them fly off again, and drinks on her balcony.  She never wanted to be a superhero, or to soar through the sky in someone else's arms.

The sun's setting, and the stars and are coming out, and still, it might've been nice to be asked.


End file.
